jhgfdxdfgh
by smokahontasssss
Summary: asdfghjkl;


ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Sure. c: Now we make our characters?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Yep. But should the people all be in a band with two other guys who are like, gay or something?

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Sure.

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Kay!

1 day ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż You should make the two other band guys who are together.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- And the guy and our characters be fuck buddies our something? lol and Kay. c:

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Yeah! Sounds good!

1 day ago

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Girl:

Name: Jasmine Heart

Age: 18

Looks: images/33401554/tumblr_m7pvquaY9B1r8kbbao1_500_

Extra: A skater, super shy, loves to play drums.

Guy:

Name: Lucas Silt

Age: 21

Looks: images/36190385/418418_438137622896463_788840030_n_

Extra: A total ladies man, flirts with everyone, mean in bed, loves sex, lead guitarist.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Name: Jayde Baxter

Age: 18

Looks: images/32600738/50806302016576438_QIY9dv3c_c_

Extra: Very quiet, shy, keeps to herself, still a virgin, very small, 4'9.

Name: Ian Costello

Age: 19

Looks: images/34487920/tumblr_m33qkgaysN1ru3wzuo1_500_

Extra: Gay, in a relationship with Michael, a little shy around new people.

Name: Michael May

Age: 19

Looks: images/34769140/tumblr_m5ryl8Mueq1rx6ynoo1_500_

Extra: In a relationship with Ian, very outgoing

1 day ago Delete

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- so the setting?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Let's say their all touring with some other bands and the girls are alone with Lucas on the tour bus well everyone else is out partying.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Okay. You play Lucas for the first part?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Sure.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Okay, who starts?

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż You please.

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Kay.

Jayde: -walks out of the bunk area to the living room and sits on the couch-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sitting on the couch reading a book*

Lucas: *Was sat across from the girls*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks around-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sighs as she watches Ian and Micheal walk out hand in hand*

Lucas: *Eyes Jayde's tits*

1 day ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -doesn't notice-

Ian&Michael: -walk off the bus-

1 day ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sighs softly*

Lucas: *Eyeing Jayde's tits*

1 hour ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -notices and looks at him-

1 hour ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Smiles at her*

Jazz: *Looks around* What should we do?

59 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks at Jazz and shrugs- I don't know...

58 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sighs* Well damn...

Lucas: We could all fuck. *Grins*

57 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks at Lucas, blushing- W-What?

57 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Grins and sits in between them* We could have a threesome.

Jazz: *Blushes*

56 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -blushes even more and crosses her legs since she's wearing a skirt-

56 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Pulls Jayde into his lap and puts an arm around Jazz*

Jazz: *Bites her lip*

54 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -bites her lip and looks at him-

54 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Kisses her neck and reaches down to squeeze Jazz's tits*

Jazz: *Moans a little*

51 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -gasps softly-

51 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

50 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -accidently rests her hand on his thigh-

48 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Kisses Jazz's neck and then Jayde's*

Jazz: *Shivers*

43 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -bites her lip-

42 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Lays them other on the couch and gropes both of their tits*

Jazz: *Bites her lip*

39 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -bites her lip harder than glances at Jazz-

39 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks back at her*

Lucas: *Slides Jayde's skirt up and Jazz's shorts down her thighs and rubs them through their panties*

38 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -gasps then bites her lip hard to suppress a moan-

37 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip*

Lucas: *Rubs harder*

37 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -grips Jazz's hand and bites her lip hard-

36 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses her neck*

Lucas: *Rubs harder*

35 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -gasps and moans, tightening her grip on Jazz's hand-

35 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans softly and kisses down Jayde's neck to her chest*

Lucas: *Rips open Jayde's panties and slides his fingers up and down her slit*

33 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -whimpers softly and moans loudly-

31 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Gets her shirt and bra off and sucks on her tits*

Lucas: * Fingers her*

30 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -gasps and knots a hand in Jazz's hair and moans-

27 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks hard*

Lucas: *Fingers her hard*

26 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -closes her eyes tight and moans loudly, pulling Jazz's hair slightly-

26 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Moans a little*

Lucas: *Pulls out his dick*

23 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks up at Lucas, closing her legs-

22 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Looks at Lucas and bites her lip*

Lucas: Open your legs Jayde.

22 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks at him and shakes her head no quickly-

21 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: C'mon Jayde. Why?

Lucas: *Eyes her tits*

20 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -bites her lip, slightly nervous-

19 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: You nervous?

18 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -nods slightly but then gives up and slowly opens her legs-

18 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Sucks on her tits well Lucas slowly eases into her*

16 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -gasps and looks at Lucas-

16 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Starts fucking her hard*

Jazz: *Watches*

13 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -grips Jazz's hand and moans loudly-

13 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Rubs her roughly*

Lucas: *Fucks her harder*

10 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -screams from pleasure and cums immediately-

10 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Smirks and pulls out*

8 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -pants softly-

8 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Kisses Jayde's neck*

Lucas: *Smirks*

7 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -moans weakly-

7 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: *Grins*

4 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -looks up at him innocently-

3 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Bites her lip softly*

Lucas; *Smirks*

3 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: W-What do you w-want us to do?

2 minutes ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Lucas: Suck me off.

2 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -sits him down and gets between his legs and licks the tip of his cock-

1 minute ago Delete

ɉɑɀɀ-ȚȞȆ-Šƥƣżż Jazz: *Goes so she's kneeling next to him and licks up his dick*  
Lucas: * Groans softly*  
3 minutes ago

ѕмσкαнσηтαѕ- Jayde: -slides her hand up his shirt and runs her fingers over his abs while sucking on the tip of his cock-  
2 minutes ago Delete


End file.
